Higher powers
by Urban Red Fox
Summary: Chuck might be gone for now, but it doesn't mean God has left as well. She's ready to help the Winchesters in a woman's form until it's time to be Chuck again. - Destiel later on.


**A/N:** I don't own anything, blah-blah-blah. Chuck was God (in case you don't believe it, I thought I will warn you), but he had to change what he looked like because the Winchesters knew him. Now, if you want to start some religion related debate about how I portray God here then I have to ask you to stop reading now. Seriously, I'm not kidding. I want "this God" to have a lot in common with his children, especially Gabriel (who will be back, just FYI), Balthazar, and his beloved humans. Also, some chapters might be really short, full of dialogues.

* * *

** [death]**

She was tapping her fingers on the side of the glass, waiting patiently for the waitress to come back with the salad she had ordered. Looking out of the window she saw the people rushing home after a long day at work, and for a short second she thought about doing something simple as working for a while. But right now it wasn't possible, because there were way more important things to do. Minutes had slowly passed when the door of the diner opened and the man he was waiting for arrived.

Suspicious looks were following his every step as he walked up to her table, sitting down without saying a word. She put down her fork and rested her chin on her folded fingers. The waitress came back and took his order: soda and a pizza. That was the main reason why she wanted to meet him here, to finally get a taste of the kind of pizza he loved so much. When they were alone again, he took a deep breath, letting his lips curl into a small smile.

"I can barely remember the last time you disguised yourself as a woman," he said.

"It wasn't so long ago," she replied lightly. "I guess we haven't met for quite a long time."

They were eating in silence, not bothering with a conversation until the waitress took away the empty plates and brought them some coffee. She asked him about the Winchesters, what they had done for the world, and apart from the fact the brothers were meaningless to him, he was saying really nice things. That was good, exactly what she wanted to hear.

As he put down his cup, he looked out of the window. "I never understood your fascination with humans," he noted. "And now you're asking me about the Winchesters. It's about the tablet they are looking for, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," she replied with a smirk. "I needed to know what you think because, believe it or not, your opinion is still important to me. And, if it comes down to this, I'll have to bring back a couple of my angels."

"How many?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know yet."

Silence fell again, but neither of them cared. They had been around for a long time and this is why she trusted him so much. It was pure respect. Most of the time she was acting behind the scenes, like she had done as Chuck, the prophet, guiding the brothers and everyone else while giving them the chance to make their decision based on their own free will. This time it was different because one the angels was about to go one step too far, and she had to have a plan in case the worst thing happened. Hell and Heaven, being in a war even when Lucifer was back in the cage. So much hate. This was never meant to happen this way.

Maybe it was time to make it right, repairing things to make it a better place for everyone, bringing back the peace she had always wanted for them. But she couldn't do anything directly; the only way it could work was acting like she had done as Chuck, without letting anyone know who she was exactly. "I'm sure I'll bring Gabriel back," she suddenly spoke up, saying out the last of her thoughts out loud. "I trust him."

Death slowly shook his head.

"I made mistakes in the past," she said. "I just don't want to repeat them. Maybe I'll have to tell the truth to a couple of people, but still..."

"It's a terrible idea, even for you," he interrupted her. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go. It was a pleasure to see you again."

She flashed a small smile at him. "You too."


End file.
